Dare You To Move
by Psychosomatic Insomniac
Summary: My first Yuffietine fic. One-shot, maybe two if I get enough reviews. I'm sorry if it sucks, pleasepleaspleasee don't kill me..I love these two to death and I thought my idea was rather cute...so yeah..
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my first Yuffie X Vince fic. I love these two, I really, really do...__I guess it could be considered a song-fic, but I use that term very loosely because the lyrics come in towards the end, and it's not very obvious unless you've heard the song. "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot, hence the title._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, or Dirge of Cerberus. I'm just a fangirl, really. So pleasepleaseplease, don't sue me for things I've never claimed to own.**_

_Rated M for suggestive-ness and Vincent's good looks..drool-worthy good looks..._

_Review = love, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

She'd never been fond of sleep because it was a rare occasion when she got any. The other side of the bed was cold, sheets still rumpled and smelling of him. The rain had mixed with his cologne, the thought of it still danced around in her brain. In truth, sleeping alone scared her. It meant that she could die in the middle of the night and there'd be no one there…

Thoughts of death and dying, thoughts of _him _and her in the rain...the little things always kept her awake, even when her eyes started rolling back. Insomnia was a constant thing, not quite welcomed but routine. She would have turned on her side but she knew it'd erase his subtle smell, knew it'd taint those memories, so breakable, so blurred and surreal... Time was immense and immeasurable, unfathomable. To her.

She didn't know what time was for him, to him. But their time together had meant something. Hadn't it? She did it again, questioning herself, questioning them. The thought of being just a friend of his was like a stab. The thought of being just a partner on a mission was worse, like a shot through the heart. One where the bullet stayed still, lodged somewhere between her heart and the ribs that encircled it. The ribs curl around the heart to make sure nothing gets in, to make sure it's kept safe at all costs... But she'd made the mistake of letting _him_ in.

And he'd left, cloak draped across his shoulders as he crossed the room, shadows enveloping the world around them. He was just another silhouette, but however blurred and distorted his image was, he'd never be faceless. He wasn't like the rest, not entirely. Not at all, if she was being honest.

Had he known he'd carried her heart out with him, maybe he would have stopped. Maybe he would have put the thing to his lips in a kiss, one she longed for, one she'd been dreaming of ever since they'd first met.

But he'd gone, just like that...

And just like that, she was alone again. It didn't bug her as much as it used to. Just one look into her smoky gray eyes and guys were hypnotized. That was all it took to get someone to go home with her. And when they left, they left.

That was just the way it was…

But she really, really thought this one would have made it through the night with her.

_Stupid first crush, why'd I let you eat me up inside?_ Rolling over to the window, she didn't let herself shed a tear in the silvery moonlight. The tears wouldn't come regardless, those had all dried up after they'd buried her mother...

And she wouldn't let her mother see the tears now, see how weak she'd gotten without her around.

_I mean, who was I kidding?_ _Why would anyone stay, him of all people? I don't even expect it anymore, I just…_

The bedside table shook a little as her phone went off, shattering the thought into oblivion. It took her a second to reach it, it required getting up and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Smiling had always come easier than crying, for her. It'd been that way for a friend, too. And that friend had ended up dead, all the bubbliness and all the happiness floating up and out of her, into the Lifestream.

And once again, her train of thought was completely lost. The name that flashed across the phone's screen sent shivers down her spine. The warm ones, the ones that made you think you were falling for someone. But if that person wasn't there to catch you, then what did it really matter? _It doesn't matter,_ she told herself as she flipped open the phone. _And neither does this call._

"Yuffie," He whispered her name the minute she had her ear to the receiver. She didn't say anything, just drank in the sound of his voice, the thought of his presence. It made her shiver again. And this time, she wasn't sure what that one meant.

The silence that ensued could have lasted the rest of her life. She didn't really feel like talking to him. And why should she?

She was still debating on whether she should say anything at all and what tone she'd say it in when he whispered her name again. It was completely different this time.

Tender.

Soft.

Undeniably so…

"Yes?" She meant to answer tonelessly but he heard the way she was holding her breath. It allowed him to hope like he'd scarcely allowed himself before.

"I've always found solace in the dark, little girl." She made a scoffing sound at the reference to herself. She was nearly twenty two and in no way a little girl anymore.

The words seemed to spill out of the receiver, like he'd let out the floodgates. "And you. You, with your immaturity. You, with your shuriken held high. You, with your dark eyes and your light heart."

She could barely breathe, it was so ridiculous to think…

"I think that I'm...that I-" He had his tongue up against his teeth at this point in a desperate attempt to stop the words from coming out. The words that needed to be said.

The words that would only hurt.

"You what?" She breathed into the phone, at a loss as to what to say. This whole thing was a dream, it was so blatantly obvious. Because the man she knew, the _real_ him, would never express his feelings to anyone, especially her. He liked to keep to himself, releasing his secrets only to the darkness he chose to surround himself in.

"I've been bewitched, Yuffie Kisaragi. This woman has stolen my heart, my very essence. She shines with a light I've never known, she possesses a strength I could never, ever have. And when I'm lying here alone, this woman, this girl, is in my dreams. Every night. And every morning that I wake, she isn't here with me. And I-"

"Stop. Just stop."

"Yuffie, I need to tell you that-"

"I hate you! I hate you, Vincent Valentine! Why do you do this to me? Why does everyone have to do this shit to me?" He could hear her tears even as she tried to wipe them away.

"I would never do anything that you didn't want," His voice had dropped to a whisper, barely audible now. "If I had stayed, it would have been wrong in the state you were in. I didn't want to be with you that way. I-I mean I _did_ but I...you were drunk and I knew that-" He let out a long, soft sigh. "I couldn't do that to you, Yuffie. I promised I would wait for you, I promised myself that I would wait for you every damned day of my life and if you would only let me explain-"

"Explain _what_?" The crocodile tears had turned into shaking sobs.

"That that girl in my dreams has always been you, Yuffie Kisaragi. And it will always be you, no matter if you hate me, no matter if you damn my soul to walk this earth alone. I'll always be waiting for you, my little white rose..."

She'd snatched the phone up in time to hear the end of it. He was calling her his rose, saying it in the softest Japanese she'd ever heard. It broke her resolve, shattered the wall she'd been trying to build up between them.

And she didn't know what to say back. There were so many things she could say, so many things she shouldn't say. Not yet. Some, not ever.

The conversation had delved into silence again. And he waited like he said he would, wondering what she was thinking. They were looking at the same sky, the same stars, and the same full moon. He traced the constellations with his eyes, drawing a new face in the sky.

Yuffie. _My little ninja…my rose...the light that tears this dark apart…_

"Vincent?" She asked after the silence had gone on longer than she'd liked.

"Mmm?" He was starting to fall asleep, tracing her eyes in the expanse of sky his window allowed him to see.

"Open the window."

"What are you-" He stopped himself, tongue over his teeth so he wouldn't make another mistake. He'd made enough of those in all his life, and she wasn't going to be one, he swore to that.

The moment his feet touched the floorboards, he heard a tiny _ping_ on the other end of the phone.

"Yuffie?"

Throwing open the window, something smacked him in the forehead.

His eyes found hers in the darkness, traced down the length of her body. She was right, she was in no way a little girl anymore. She had on a T-shirt that was three or four sizes too big, completely soaked and clinging to her curves. The space between the edge of her tee and the beginning of her boots left little to the imagination. But he could imagine, and a blush spread across his cheeks at the thoughts that darted across his brain. He hadn't experienced something like this since Lucrecia. But it was different now, the feeling was softer and stronger all at once…

"I dare you to move," She whispered into the phone as she threw more rocks at him. At the same time, she stared into the crimson eyes she'd tried so damn hard to avoid, the eyes she'd tried so hard to forget and regretted nothing. He was staring into her eyes too, now, determination and mischief sparkling there. Grey like lightning, violet like the first hint of dawn. He thought he saw a flicker of desire there, too.

"Only if I'm against you," Was the last thing he had time to say before they crashed into each other. He didn't see her act of defying gravity, only saw her eyes before they kissed.

And oh, did they kiss.

"Yuffie," He gasped. She tasted like strawberry pocky and the rain outside. Like summer, like light, like ice cream and sunshine. Indescribable tastes, the sweetest things he'd ever experienced in life...and it was all in her kiss, all in her eyes. _She's truly breath-taking, her whole being...her whole personality..._

His lips, usually so unbelievably pale, were stained with her lip-gloss that sparkled in the low light. And he didn't care, he wanted more of those kisses, wanted to wrap himself in the light she gave off. He just couldn't stay in the dark anymore.

"I dare you to lift yourself off of the floor," She growled, lips at his ear, hands in his midnight hair. He'd found her shoulders and traced his fingers down her back, but not before tangling them in her chocolate locks. _So soft...so sweet...so angelic..._

She pushed him down, every kiss lighting his lips on fire, a slow-burning flame that intensified with ever heart-beat...He couldn't breathe and neither could she, drunk in the right way. The good way. They were drunk on each other's presence this time.

And down they went, her sinking into him, filling every dark corridor of his mind, his being, with the most beautiful light.

And it was everywhere he wanted to be, everywhere he could think to be, the only place he'd ever need...this he swore. This he knew.

X x X

* * *

_I really hope I did these two justice. Like I said, I lovelovelove Yuffie and Vincent together._

_I'm sorry if it's complete rubbish, though. (I'm not British. Promise.) I'll get better at all this, with time, like with everything else..just takes time, you know?_

_Review = love_


	2. Author's Note!

_Hey, guys, it's me!_

_Just wonderin' whatcha think I should write next. Kinda stuck, here._

_Any Yuffie X Vince ideas? Particulary more song-fics? ^^_

_suggestions = love_

_COOKIES FOR ALL - moi_


End file.
